


Fitzgerald

by AnnaFrederieke



Category: British actor - Fandom, English Actor, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Like Lots, Lots of sexual tension, and realistic, because I hate it when things go too quick, like they marry in 2 weeks time or something, really - Freeform, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFrederieke/pseuds/AnnaFrederieke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamille Rose is an English Literature student.<br/>Thomas Hiddleston her professor.</p><p>What will this bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitzgerald

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> First of all, I hope you are going to enjoy this story. I plan on writing lots and lots of sexual tension as that is my favourite. You may always leave suggestions!  
> Secondly, I am aware of the fact that this chapter is short. The thing is, it's 4AM and I am just too tired to continue (also I think this is just enough for an introductory chapter). I have been trying to get myself to write this for a few weeks now and today I was finally able to force myself so I don't want to chicken out again.  
> Enjoy :)!

'Hey Kamille, could you please help me out?' a deep, British voice spoke to her, snapping her out of her daydreams. As she looked up from her laptop, she saw her English literature professor standing right in front of her with such a big stack of books, it would surely fall down at any given moment. His face looked a bit apologetic, as he just disturbed her revision process.   
'Sure.' She quickly got up on her feet and grabbed half of the stack to relieve him from his misery. 'Where are we headed?'  
'Aisle six, it's just down there.' He pointed to a row of bookcases to the far end of the big, very English-styled library. All the furniture was made out of oak wood, giving the library a lovely oldlooking vibe. She absolutely loved it here.  
'I'm sorry I disturbed you,' he murmurred, glancing over at her.  
'Please, it's just a little favour. Besides, I was only scrolling through endless social media because I couldn't focus anymore.'  
'Why can't you?'  
'Don't know,' she stated, putting the same books back one by one. The Great Gastby. One of her favourites. 'You're reading this? First graders?'  
He nodded a yes. 'Never getting old though,' professor Hiddleston stated.  
'Our lives are defined by opportunities, even the ones we miss.'  
He stopped reaching up for a higher shelve to put down some of the books as he glanced over to her. 'Did you just quote Fitzgerald?'  
As she put down her last copy and walked back to her workspot, she turned her head just before she was out of sight so he could see her bemused expression.  
'I might have.' A laugh followed.  
All he could do was shake his head in amusion. 

Many hours later, Kamille sat in front of her laptop as she was semi-laying on the couch. One leg was draped over a bag of chips as the other lay down on the fuzzy carpet of her tiny dorm room. Her body was slouching, her neck almost making a 90 degree angle with the couch as her laptop lay on top of her collarbones, very close to her face. It was time for her to go to bed and she decided to just check her emails before getting ready. Something she did not expected, was one from professor Hiddleston.  
She used her elbows to prep herself up and opened the message, wondering what she did or didn't do. Perhaps a forgotten essay?  
  
_Miss Rose,_  
  
_Currently, I am looking for a third grade student to be my student assistant. Now as you made clear you have an actual interest in English Literature today, I thought perhaps you might be interested? Being a student assistant would mainly involve helping me grade papers and essays as well as some organizing stuff. Naturally, I will inform you about the details if you wish to agree._  
  
_Prof. Hiddleston_  
  
She felt... flattered. Being in such a position meant a lot to her and she felt greatly honoured he chose her to do this. It meant he trusted her with important stuff, well, for her at least. Besides, Hiddleston was a good sport. British, polite and passionate.   
Of course, Kamille immideately wrote him back she would be thrilled and shortly after they arranged to meet next morning to go over the basics. Getting out of bed early on an actual free day was definitely worth it.  
Quickly, she got herself ready and jumped into the safe haven of her lovely bed.  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions, tips and comments below :)!


End file.
